A Secret Affair
by Cho Chang01
Summary: Set Post-War. Harry and Ginny's relationship is constantly failing. Daphne is appointed as an undercover Auror at work. With Harry and Daphne working together on an important mission and Ginny neglecting him and the kids, a bond begins to form between Harry and Daphne, going far beyond than what it should. How will this end? Harry/Ginny/Daphne triangle.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so after much deliberation, I'm deciding to put this up. Before I get flames, I do not condone cheating myself but sadly it does happen in real life and it's not always because the person is just a prick. There are numerous factors to this that will be explained this. This is set after the birth of Albus, one year after at least so Albus is 1, James is 6 and Teddy is 7 years old. Lily Luna is obviously not born yet. These will be told in a series of short drabbles due to time constraints and because this is basically the background for my Next Generation story. Thanks to Valerian for helping me with this.  
_

* * *

She was a Slytherin even if she was the Black Sheep. He was a Gryffindor. They were poles apart when they were in Hogwarts and she had secretly supported Potter's side even if she hadn't done it openly. Now, 12 years later, Daphne Greengrass had received an amazing job offer from the Ministry of Magic to work as an undercover auror for them to discover the mysterious death eater attacks that had been happening. She had been trained privately by one of the best aurors there was, Kingsley Shacklebolt and had gained the certificates necessary for this job. This was an amazing chance to get a well-settled job so she had taken it. In all these years, she had never really settled down in life because she had never found the right person to settle with. She had had short-term relationships but nothing too major that she could consider a serious commitment. Today was her first day at work and she entered the office slowly, pressing a few codes to get inside. As the door swung open, she came forward to meet her new boss, Auror Harry James Potter who she would be working in partnership with him.

"Ms. Greengrass, right?" Harry's soft voice asked and Daphne could only nod her head.

"Yes," Daphne said softly. "I saw an ad for this job and applied. I didn't expect to get a response back so soon."

"Your application was quite impressive to the Head Office," Harry replied, smiling a bit. "There have been some mysterious death eater attacks but we cannot seem get a hold on where these death eaters could be hiding. Ever since the defeat of Voldemort, something like this is quite odd and should not be happening."

Daphne listened to this and frowned. Harry had a point. Voldemort was gone and for a long while, his supporters had not shown himself because there was no point in it when they had no support. But recently, there had been a series of death eater attacks, after which the death eaters had vanished into thin air. Did they have a new dark lord? No, that couldn't be possible - could it? She didn't know, however she would do her best.

"Mr. Potter," Daphne began but Harry cut her off.

"Ms. Greengrass, if we are to be working together, I think being at a first name basis would be a lot less formal," Harry intervened softly. "Please call me Harry."

Daphne smiled a bit. "Then you too...please call me Daphne. Now, what is my mission?"

Harry placed some papers on the table. "I want you to go to these locations but make sure you're not seen. Go in your normal attire since you are undercover and report back to me as soon as you can."

Daphne nodded. "I understand. I promise I won't disappoint you, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Good luck." He extended his hand and Daphne shook it, before wrapping her cardigan tighter around her body and heading out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay even though my story isn't all that popular yet, I'll try to get people into it and I hope you guys all read and give me feedback. My English isn't the greatest though I do know that._

 **2\. Home Troubles  
**

Harry was filling out some paperwork and was glad there had been a new Auror appointed on the job. While he and Ron worked well together, they had different skillsets in what they could both do and he had been under a lot of stress lately, considering the fights between himself and Ginny had not gotten any better. They tried to be more civil as to not throw spells at one another because it scared the kids, but the cold war between them wasn't that great either.

 _"_ _Harry, I told you, being a housewife is not my thing!" Ginny snapped heatedly. "I can't be getting pregnant every second year and mind these things! Not to mention that godson of yours is always here nowadays since his grandma died!"_

 _"_ _Teddy is like my son!" Harry retorted, eyes flashing. "And besides the Holly Harpies hire every second year, why can't you take some time off for your kids? For our kids? Is that really too much to ask?"_

 _Ginny scoffed, looking away. "God Harry you're so old-fashioned. I expected more from you. You only care about your kids and your family. What about what I want?"_

 _"_ _What do you want Ginny?" Harry said frowning. "The fame? The glory of being in the Daily Prophet every day? Voldemort is no longer alive so I'm sorry if we're not always flooded with interviews like we used to be. I've even ceased contact with your brother and Hermione because you have insecurities over mine and Hermione's friendship. I only keep in touch with Ron at work. What more do you want from me?"_

 _Ginny frowned at him, looking away before looking back over. "You can't do anything for me anymore." She walked out of their bedroom to go check on Albus._

Harry put his head in his hands. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to concentrate on work and finish this before Daphne came back with the full report when his mind was so scattered?

"Mate," Ron's voice distracted him from his thoughts and he looked up as his best friend stood outside the door to his office.

"Hey Ron, come on in," Harry said trying to plaster a smile on his face as he looked to his best friend.

Ron did so, coming inside and sitting on a chair. "Harry, look, Hermione and I are really worried about you. You never owl or come over, neither does Ginny. Is everything ok?"

Harry hadn't told Ron the problems he and Ginny had been having considering it was ironic. They had an almost perfect relationship at Hogwarts while Ron and Hermione were the ones that normally bickered with one another but now he and Ginny were in an unhappy marriage while Ron and Hermione were perfectly content, having worked out their differences with one another because they loved each other enough.

"Yeah," Harry lied once again, not wanting to worry him. "Having two kids and Teddy to handle keeps us pretty busy actually. I'll come around with Ginny sometime." Which he wouldn't but Ron didn't need to know that part. It was a good thing Ron wasn't as pushy as Hermione was though because he immediately stopped asking questions when he was convinced everything was fine.

"That's great, mate," Ron said relieved before there was a knock on the door from one of the Junior Aurors. "Smith, what is it?"

"Ms. Greengrass has returned with the report, Mr. Potter," Smith said softly. "Should I let her inside?"

Harry put aside his paperwork and nodded. "Yeah, go ahead let her in."


End file.
